The Raven Haired and Brown Eyed Girl
by SapphiRubyCrys
Summary: I won't say anything in this except that this is my second fic and the intro to the story is the first ch. You definitely don't want to miss this story.
1. Prologue

**Me: YO! I'm Alex. This is my second GA fanfic.**

**Natsume: Tch Why bother writing another one? You made me so weird and mushy in your last one that it was almost revolting!  
**

**Me: What How could you! YOU BAKA KURO NEKO!**

**Mikan:Uhh Alex chan calm down. I personally loved him in that story.**

**Natsume lightly blushes. Hotaru comes and takes a pic and flies away. **

**Natsume: GET BACK HER IMAI!**

**Natsume starts chasing Hotaru who was on her duck scootie around. Me,Mikan and Ruka sweat drop.  
**

**Me: It sure feels different seeing her take pics of someone else besides you ne Ruka.**

**Ruka:Yeah poor Natsume**

**Mikan giggles at her boyfriend chasing her best friend: Alex doesn't own us.**

**Me: Too bad ;_;. Oh well this story is all mine :P**

**All of us: ENJOY!(Natsume: "If you can that is." Me and Mikan give him the most deadliest glare ever! )  
**

* * *

Near the famous Sakura tree Four friends were sitting in a comfortable silence which was rudely disturbed by the famous dialogue which can be heard to the ends of the Earth. "NATSUME NO HENTAI NO BAKA!"

* * *

**Natsume's pov: **

"NATSUME NO HENTAI NO BAKA" I heard duckling pants shout at me in the top her voice. I chuckled lightly, even though I don't express it out. I really love it when Mikan gets infuriated and shouts at me with all her might. I simply huffed in annoyance though enjoying it thoroughly and said," Tch, Duckling pants I've seen your pants many times no need to get embarrassed every time."

There were a few people around us and I knew by the way I said it people would jump to the wrong conclusions that we did _it_. Polka can't even kiss properly without blushing and anyways we both are not yet ready for that big step. We're only 15 for crying out loud.

I knew that this time Polka noticed that people thought about _it_ by the way I told those words so she kept her hands on her hips and sternly said," You Stupid Kuro Neko. Don't mislead people that way! You cunning fox." I simply ignored her and continued reading my manga. Then I noticed the infamous Baka gun shots hitting Mikan from behind. Our very own Imai Hotaru the supposed Best Friend of Mikan Sakura emerged with a really irritated expression and said in a very even tone," Baka I can't finish my work because of your shrieking shut up before I shut you up." Then she turned towards me and said," Because of you I'm getting sleepless nights. This idiot keeps on complaining about it. Sort it out or I'll give this picture of yours to everyone especially to your Fan club's manager Sumire "

I widened my eyes when I saw the picture of myself blushing lightly and was hiding behind my bangs. I bet it had something to do with that idiotic Polka. I'm sure Polka didn't notice my blush but to think The devil Imai got my embarrassing picture is frustrating. Imai smirked and I glared at her totally pissed. Mikan just woke up from the impact and Ruka just strolled by. Just when things started to heat up, I heard a sound from the bushes near by.

All of us looked towards the sound and then saw a girl our age wearing our uniform with raven hair clutching her bleeding left shoulder with her right hand. She was severely injured every where and was breathing very heavily. I felt a kind of uneasiness when I looked at her and then I saw Polka and Ruka make her way towards her with me and Imai behind them. They were frantically asking her if she was alright.

She flinched lightly in pain when Mikan touched her shoulder and then when I stopped in front of, she looked lightly at me, tiredness in her brown eyes and whispered lightly," Catch me." She then fainted and I supported her in my arms. I somehow felt worried about this girl. I wonder why? Who exactly is she?

* * *

**Me:There that's the intro part.**

**Natsume: Lame with a big L.**

**Mikan and me: NATSUME!**

**Ruka: There there calm down both of you.**

**Natsume: Tch why am I worried about that girl anyways.**

**Me: You're right. The only girl for you Mikan right Na-Tsu-Me.**

**Natsume very very lightly blushed and asked for his death sentence as Hotaru took another pic and Natsume started chasing.**

**We all sweat dropped once again.**

**Mikan: I hope the girl will be alright though.**

**Rukan: Don't worry Sakura we'll know in the next ch. Now all of you readers have to REVIEW!**

**Me: Janne! ^_^**


	2. Author Note

**Guys I've been really busy for the past few months in adjusting my self to my new school which obviously took me a life time! XD  
**

**So sorry for all the delayed updates. I'm still trying to adjust my fanfic stories with reality, please bear with me and I've also had many tests and have been ill for the past few days and now finally I'm trying to ya know co ordinate myself and become an all rounder! ;)**

**Thanks for the people who read my stories and supported me! ^_^**

**I hope that you'll all keep on supporting me!I'll keep trying to at least reach your expectations. Oh and if you have any advice for this novice I would happily recieve them just don't hurt my feelings by saying mean words* Puppy dog eyes*.  
**

_**Love you all**_

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
